Twisted Fairytales
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Here holds the two short stories of a wolf falling in love with Red Riding Hood, and Cinderella and her one and only... Cinderella. Wait, what? ChelseaXShea, TrentXRick (Rick being Cinderella xD), GrayXClaire
1. The Wolf That Was Shunned

**Yo! Another OneShot, you ask? NO! It's a whole bunch of OneShots!**

**So I'm going to be doing a Harvest Moon version of every fairytale my modern ten year old mind can find: Strikey-Chan style, of course. So we have our very first fairytale here, The Little Red Riding Hood. Don't ask me why I picked this first and why I didn't pick Cinderella. It will come later.**

**One word for ya: Shea can speak in this oneshot. I mean, speak properly. Like a normal human. He is a wolflet who's ten years old, has wolf ears and a tail. Just a wording for you.**

**I'm not sure if any of the characters seem OOC or not... I try not to make them... Hmmm... But who cares, on with the story and enjoy!**

**XxnEkOXx: Strikey-Chan does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**Twisted Fairytales**

**Chapter One:**

**The Wold That Was Shunned**

_**Chelsea is the Red Riding Hood. But wasn't the wolf supposed to be the bad guy? How did he fall in love with her instead? And what's this? The hunter's son has fallen for her, too? How will the 'Big Bad Wolf' win Red Riding Hood's heart, when the hunter and everybody else in the village is out for him? **_

_**Maybe in this story, the wolf isn't so bad after all.**_

**SheaXChelseaXVaughn**

* * *

"_Shea_!" boomed the great giant voice.

The wolflet lowered his head. "Yes, father?" he whispered.

The trees parted, and there showed the figure of a magnificent white beast. It was a wolf, and a giant one at that. That wolf was the deputy of the jungle, or basically the second leader after the lion. But his status did not matter to the wolf right now, for it disgusted him so much to see his own son be mutated as a half human, half wolf.

The great wolf did not wish for this to happen, if fact, he _dreaded_ it. Animals who came as a half were always hated and despised with. He did not even knew if his son was communicating with humans. But they would chase him out, wouldn't they? In the end, humans and creatures were of that of the same standard.

His son had no chances of social life, no chances of having friends, wheather it was human or animal. His son's birth had ashamed him the minute he was born out of his deceased mate's womb. Horror was brought to his face as soon as he spotted the human face, the arms, the legs, and the tiny wiff of hair. His son was shunned out of his father's sight.

And this day was the day to put an end to all evidence of human on his son's self.

"Do you wish to be a true wolf, Shea?" he drawled in wolfen language.

The puny ten year old child nodded slowly. "Yes."

The adult wolf beared his fangs openly. "Then a wolf you shall be. Go to the place where humans lay, and find a female virgin which you can feed upon. Come back to me and I shall accept you as my son."

His son's wolf ears perked up in enthusiam. He gave a nod, and his human legs sent him to the village. But before he went, the child turned around.

"But father, what is a virgin?"

The deputy wolf felt very uncomfortable at that moment. He gave a hard kick to his son's human butt.

"Just catch some little girl!" he growled.

* * *

"How am I supposed to find a human?" Shea muttered to himself as he sat perched on a tree.

"Yes, _how are you_ supposed to find a human child, when the villagers chase you out each and every time you enter there?" an unknown voice chirped.

Shea fell down from the tree. _Ouch_! He thought as he butt met with the hard ground. He looked up to see his attacker, and was not at all surprised when he met face with him.

"Gill! You scared me!" Shea yelled at the bird who was still resting on the tree. The feathered creature put a smile on his beak. "Much as your animalian language is good, mine is better," he sneered. "I don't trust you."

"You human."

Shea's heart skipped a beat. It throbbed a little. Shea's wolf ears slowly drooped. "Yes..." he muttered. "That is true, after all..."

"Gill! What have you said to make poor Shea so upset?-!"

Another bird immeadiately flew down from the tree to the little boy's side.

Gill stamped his bird foot. "But Molly! You know better than to trust him!" a scowl was clearly written all over his beak.

"I – It's okay, Molly! It's all -" Shea's voice was drowned out by Molly's harsh chirping.

Shea had no idea what Molly had spoken to Gill, for it had been in bird language. She turned back to Shea.

"It's alright, Shea," she said in animalian. "I, for one, do trust you. I know you have the heart of a creature. Go!" she ordered.

A smile broke Shea's lips, and he was set off to find a human child for him to eat.

* * *

"Nope, our rancher doesn't have any kids." the baby goats said.

Shea let his head droop. "That's too bad." he said sadly.

A brown goatling piped up. "Attacking humans are dangerous! Once, a wolf tried to eat us!"

"But the hunter saved our lives and killed it!"

"That was so scary!"

"Good thing Mom was there too!"

The first goatling then turned it's head toward Shea. "Yup. Even if you do find a human, the hunter will _kill you, _you know?"

The word '_kill_' placed an intent look on Shea's eyeslits.

Another goatling scraped his hoof against the ground. "I heard from the other big goats. The hunter has a son who's about the same age as you. It's a risk, but you can try!" he smiled.

Shea shook his head. "I need a female!" he cried.

All of them sighed. "Well, I've never eaten a human before." Shea stated. "Father never taught me how to hunt. I learnt it myself."

Shea got up and brushed off the dust from his clothes. "Well, I'll be going now, goatlings. See ya."

Just as he left the goat's territory, the mom goat dashed across Shea in a blink of an eye. Shea could hear scoldings and whines from behind.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from that wolf? You could have been eaten!"

"But Mom! He's a good wolflet!"

Shea chuckled. _I won't be eating your babies, Mom Goat..._ he thought. _At least, not yet._

* * *

_At last! A human girl!_ Shea thought with glee as he saw a petite figure walking. He could only see her back, but she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a red hood.

"HEY!" He yelled, and unsheathed his claws.

The head turned around. "Yes?"

Shea froze. What was this feeling? Butterflies? No, Shea was blushing...

She. Was. _Cute_.

Shea turned even redder. Blushing even more would make him resemble a tomato.

Indeed, the girl seemed young. Maybe a few years younger than Shea.

"W-where are y-you going?-!" Shea stamered in human language. _I have to fulfill this mission... It's for Father!_

The little brunette blinked. Then a smile broke her lips. "I'm going to my Grandma's house!" she exclaimed, while pointing at a path. "She lives in a cottage near here. I'm visiting her cause she's sick."

Shea blushed some more. The little girl was even cuter when she talked.

"Are those your ears?" The girl asked as she looked up puzzledly at Shea's head. Shea responded by holding them down. "I have to go, bye!" he yelled and he dashed off.

The little brunette blinked twice. Was that a tail she saw? _Oh my_! She thought to herself as she continued walking with her basket in hand.

* * *

Shea finally stopped to see a fairly large cottage resting in the north of the great big oak. _That must be her grandmother's house_. Shea thought. He found a bucket and placed it over his head.

"Is someone there?" a voice called.

Shea prayed for safety and entered inside.

"A-a small red hooded girl said that you don't feel well!"

An elderly old woman who was lying on a bed smiled. "You must be Chelsea's friend." she said.

"Y-yeah..."

It was at that moment, the door opened. Shea's ears which were underneath the bucket perked. Had the girl caught up that fast?

To the wolflet's surprise, another person was with the Red Riding Hood. He was a child who was about the same age as all of them, but had very oddly silver hair. He wore the typical hunter's costume and a cowboy hat to top it off.

"Good evening, Grandma!" Chelsea chirped. "The hunter's son came by, too!"

The 'hunter's son' gave the brunette a look. "I have a name, you know." he grunted.

"Sorry, Vaughn!" the little girl giggled.

Shea kept hidden behind one wall, for he did not want to be seen.

"Father told me something, ma'am," Vaughn said. "A weird boy with wolf ears is moving to this area. He told you to be careful."

Shea froze. He knew exactly who Vaughn was talking about.

The grandma nodded. "It's alright. The wolf boy is right here and he's done nothing wrong."

Vaughn took off what it seemed to be a gun out of his pocket. "Nothing wrong, you say..."

That was when Shea took a careless step and let his wolf tail be seen from the wall. I Immediately Vaughn shot.

"I may be an apprentice, but I still have a hunter's blood!" the silver haired boy hissed.

As the hot gas disappeared, it left a very disgusting smell left. Shea's eyes narrowed into slits. This was bad.

Vaughn was about to take another mind reeling shot when the hand of Chelsea's clutched him.

"Stop..." she whispered. "Please stop! He hasn't done anything! Why are you shooting?-!" she yelled. Vaughn was taken aback. In all of their ten years together, he had never heard the brunette yell. When she was angry, she would keep sillent. But this was the first time she would actually yell.

"Chelsea." Vaughn said seriously, grabbing Chelsea's hand. "He's a monster."

"No!" Chelsea yelled once more, slapping Vaughn's fingers away. "You're scaring him even more by shooting him!"

"I..."

Chelsea and Vaughn turned their heads towards the half human, half wolf.

"I... Am not a monster." Shea whispered.

Both of his hands clutched Chelsea's. She looked taken aback with surprise.

"Ch – Chelsea..." he stammered nervously. He beared his fangs.

"_Marry me_!"

Vaughn, the Grandma and Chelsea all had their eyes wide open. The look of surprise turned into a look of content.

"But I don't even know your name. Let's be friends first," she said, bowing. "I'm Chelsea Krins. What's your name?"

Shea turned red. "I – I'm Shea...!"

Vaughn tipped his hat, although with displeasement. "Vaughn Akazukin."

The grandmother chuckled in her bed. "And I'm Grandma Jill." she said in amusement.

All of them chorused at the same time,

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Vaughn!"

The seventeen year old turned around, only to make a face of disgust. "What do you want, Shea?"

The wolf boy pouted. "It's been seven years and you still treat me like that!"

_Yeah, ever since Chelsea became your 'mate'. How can I not be pissed?_ Vaughn thought.

"Where's Chelsea?" Shea asked. Vaughn shrugged. "How should I know?"

They walked together, as both of them took the same path.

"Are you still not a real wolf yet?"

"It doesn't matter. All I want to do is to protect Chelsea. She..." Shea paused. "She was my savior."

"You know..." Vaughn started slowly. "If you don't take care of her, somebody's going to take her away."

He faced the wildman. "Someone like me. I still haven't lost yet."

Shea grinned. "Of course."

"Vaughn! Shea!"

The two boys turned around to be greeted by a girl who was holding a basket full of flowers.

To Vaughn, it didn't matter if Chelsea belonged to Shea. She was still there. For him.

To Shea, Chelsea's existence was like his whole homeland. If he lost her, he would be hearthrobbed.

Indeed, to be together like this was blissful.

The hunter, the wolf, and the Red Riding Hood, all lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**[Thank you to anyone who reviewed!]**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Cinderella - FAIL!**_

_**(PART ONE)**_


	2. Cinderella - FAIL! Part One

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long delay. I would like to mention that this "series" was only for fun. I will only update when I feel like it. Sorry. Anyway, last chapter, five people reviewed! Wow! I've never received five reviews for a single chapter before. Thank you, everybody!**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu: The birds named Molly and Gill? D'aww, they're just so sweet together. I just had to put them as birds XD Thank you!**

**Hmgurl4evr: It's hard making a wildman adorable. XD Thanks a lot!**

**The Rune Reverend: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're quite famous (to me at least) so it's an honor getting reviewed from you. Twisted things are so much more fun than normal! Thank you!**

**WooliesRfluffy: I love your screen name XD And yeah! This story IS kinda inspired from Grimms Manga. I'm only going to be using Red Riding Hood and Rapunzel from the story though. DON'T YOU DARE GIVE SPOILERS. Lol. Jk, jk. And go for it!**

**Nutbush: Shea is very cute as a puppy. Can't you just imagine him having a puppy tail and cute ears? Thank you!**

**One more note: My version of a twisted Cinderella is TOTALLY different from the original. I will bump the rating to T. Just a warning. By the way, this contains barely noticiable GrayXClaire. XD And sorry for sudden change of chapter name.**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously believe an eleven year old could own a whole game?**

* * *

**Twisted Fairytales**

**Chapter Two:**

**Cinderella – FAIL! (PART ONE)**

**[No summary]**

**TrentXRick...?**

* * *

"And why am I here again?" Gray muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"To listen to Kai's awesome plan, duh!" The tanned man snorted.

Gray rolled his eyes. Cliff was standing beside him as well, looking utterly confused at why Kai had called him. Rick was looking worried.

"Come on guys," he said. "I bumped into someone as I was going to school and I lost a shoe. I can't walk around barefooted on one leg."

The three other boys looked at Rick's lower half and indeed, he was only wearing a single shoe.

"Okay, okay. I'll get to the point." Kai clasped his hands together. "I've been thinking about this for weeks and I've finally remembered what Grandma told me."

"You've secretly found out that you're gay?"

Kai drew his lips back in disgust. "Eww, no! Why would you even think about that, Gray?"

Cliff kept silent the whole time.

"_One_. Your full name is _Kairi_. _Two_. I found your shirt in Rick's bathroom." Gray replied, keeping his tone calm.

"SON OF A -"

"Human. I'm biogically a son of a human. Now spill. Miss Zara will blow me if I get late." Gray cut Kai off before he could finish.

Rick looked aghast. "How the _hell_ can his shirt be in my bathroom? We don't even share the same dormitory!"

Kai sighed. "Don't say things like that. The fangirls will go make fanfics about it." He turned optismistic again. "Okay. You remember when Trent got me getting diarrhea?"

_Who wouldn't?_

"Kai the Great wants revenge." Kai grinned.

Cliff looked undoubtly afraid at that moment (though he still didn't say anything) while Rick was giving a look of pure Mojo Jojo.

"I don't think -" Cliff mumbled.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!" Rick shot up, interrupting Cliff. "NOW THAT BASTARD WILL FEEL THE PAIN EVERYTIME I GET BEATEN BY HIM IN ACADEMICS! MUAHAHAHAH!" Rick bwahaha'd and for some reason, he had a purple cape flying across his neck. He would have made a perfect villain had it not been for his missing shoe.

Gray raised a brow. "Did you take that line from a Classical Poem or something?"

Kai held his chin. "Nah. I take Classical Literature. I would know."

Cliff, who hadn't spoken casually in a casual long time, finally spoke. "Nope. He took the laugh, the cape and the dialouge from Powerpuff Girl's Mojo Jojo." he said simply.

Gray and Kai stared at him.

Silence. Too much silence.

Let us, the narrator and the reader, peak into Gray's and Kai's minds for a bit, shall we?

Gray's thoughts:

_What the hell, dude, you actually watch Powderpuff Girls? And I thought you were my partner in crime. Screw you. Traitor_.

Kai's thoughts:

_Oh. Em. Monkey. CLIFF YOU WATCH POWERPUFF GIRLS TOO? YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHO'S YO__UR FAVORITE POWERPUFF? MINE IS BUBBLES, CAUSE SHE LIKES BLUE AND SHE'S SO CUTE! DO YOU REMEMBER THE EPISODE WHEN THEY HAD TO GO TO BED EARLY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL -_

And the narrator brings the reader back to the story due to Kai's thoughts that took too long to finish.

"Ooohhh-kay." Kai said instead. "Do you want to hear the plan or not?"

Gray rolled his eyes, while Rick fluttered his cape, while Cliff made a sigh, all signalling a yes.

"Good. Well, the plan is -"

It was at that moment that a truck came and a bunch of high school students squealing of being late to school zoomed right past the group, causing even the narrator to not be able to hear Kai's plan.

"So is it all good?" he finished after the truck had passed.

Cliff blinked. "That's a bit mean, Kai..." he said slowly.

Even Gray was shocked. After the state of PMS, he rubbed his hands together. "Awesome."

Rick was beyond pleased he had nothing to say.

Kai waved him off with his tan fingers. "See you later. Remember, all of you at lunch."

And with that, the obnoxious purple bandana man walked away, into his class. Leaving Gray smiling a creepy smile, Cliff having a slightly scared look, and Rick smiling an even more creepy smile.

* * *

Gray chewed a chunk out of his peanut butter sandwhich. "And when shall we perform Operation G.T.M.D.A.B.P.T.G.T.S.B.H.?"

Cliff took a sip from his drink. "What does that mean again?"

Kai snapped his fingers. It was his awesome idea, after all. "Get Trent's Man-Diary And Be Prepared To Get Totally Sabotaged By Him!" he replied.

Cliff raised a brow. "Man-Diary...?"

"Awesome idea. I know." Kai gloated.

"Rick, have you found your missing shoe yet?" Cliff questioned.

"Nope. I had to borrow the office's." Replied the ginger.

Gray licked his fingers as he finished his food. "Let's go back to the classroom to plan for the 'awesome idea' then."

Kai, Rick and Cliff pretty much agreed.

"GRAY-PIE!"

"KAAAAI!"

"RICKKKKY!"

"CLIFFFFFYYY!"

"God. Four disgusting voices. Man." Gray muttered to himself as he casually ducked the fangirls who were throwing grenades at him.

They reached the classroom. Cliff nervously looked at Trent. "What if Trent blackmails us or something...?"

Kai was clearly getting pissed. Not to mention annoyed.

The tan man stepped forward, slapped him twice, and pushed him against the class room wall. Gray and Rick raised high brows.

"DON'T RAPE ME!" Cliff cried.

Kai slapped Cliff's face once more. "You just dealed with fangirls just now, you can deal with this! And it's not even started yet!"

He grabbed Cliff's wrist, snarled at Gray and Rick, and grabbed their wrists as well.

"I think I dug a hole too deep." Cliff muttered as he was thrown on the classroom floor against a desk along with Gray and Rick.

Gray grunted as his hat was thrown off. "Hang on. I got a shovel." he said in sarcasm.

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk_

The three boys froze.

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare on politely right on through_

Gray felt a shiver run up his spine. The classroom was empty, wasn't it...?

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Cliff, Rick and Kai stiffened as well. The voice... was beautiful and awe-strucking, and at the same time chill creepy.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

Gray tensed right at that moment. The voice sounded sad. The song the voice was singing sounded familiar.

_How to Save a Life! That's it!_ He remembered.

Gray finished the sentence the voice was about to sing. "You begin to wonder why you came..." he sang with a firm voice. Kai, Rick and Cliff gave him alarmed looks.

There was a pause. The voice didn't say anything. The three boys who were on the floor took that pause as a chance to get up, but none dared to look up the desk.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

The voice was singing the chorus. Gray swallowed and stood up, fully. So that he could take in the view of who was singing.

"Somewhere along in the bitterness..." Gray sang softly, afraid.

He was damn well shocked. All it turned out was a beautiful blonde sitting at her desk.

"Claire?-! God, you scared us!" Gray exclaimed. Cliff, Rick and Kai took this oppurtunity to stand up fully as well.

The sapphire eye'd girl smile softly. She was writing something in a paper.

Gray walked over to her desk and read it out. "You heard my voice now. Don't tell anyone, please?" the paper read.

Rick, Cliff and Kai followed soon after. "Oh yeah..." Gray whispered. "I forgot that you're mute..."

Claire nodded. Kai rubbed his chin. Of course, Gray would have already agreed to the girl, but the tan man beat him to it.

"We won't tell anyone." Kai said. "If you help us."

Cliff and Rick gave Kai looks. Talk about cruel bribery.

The blonde nodded slowly and wrote a few words. _Alright... What is it?_

Kai pulled Claire to her ear, much to everyone's surprise and shock. He then whispered the plan to her.

The girl giggled. She nodded eagerly.

"Great!" Kai gave a thumbs up to Claire. She returned it. "Now, Group Spartan, we shall discuss our awesome plan!" he sat on Claire's table. "Claire, you do know Trent has a crush on you, right?"

The petite blonde turned extremely red. _Ah, how cute_. Every male in the room thought. Gray, however, felt a wave of jealousy.

"You. Must get Trent's man diary." With that, Kai leaned in, his face getting closer to Claire's. "At all costs."

If it hadn't been for Gray pushing Kai off her table at that very moment, Claire would have died of embarrassment.

Claire nodded her head while blushing. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to..!" Cliff exclaimed. Claire smiled softly and shook her head, as if saying "It's alright".

* * *

**To which we go on to the next day~**

Since Gray, Cliff, Kai and Rick was in the same class as Claire, they took no time at all to pull the quiet mute to their side at lunch. As many people would have expected, many fangirls shot dirty looks at the poor girl. She kept her head as low as possible.

As they reach their destination (mainly the school's abandoned staircase) Kai spoke. "So did you get it?"

The blonde nodded. She took a small black hard cover notebook out of her skirt pocket.

Gray was a bit surprised. "How did you manage to get it?"

Rick was surprised as well. "Trent never lets anyone near his stuff."

Claire hastily wrote some words on a small piece of paper. It was hard to read, but the boys could still make it out.

_Skill. He keeps it in his bag. Today was the third year's English exam, and they had to put their bags outside. I sneaked outside their classroom during lunch and took it out._

Kai high-fived with Claire. "Smart!"

Claire was glad to be of any help.

Kai grabbed the book and started flipping the pages. "Now we shall seek his weakness."

Cliff, Gray and Rick cautiously peered closer to the page Kai had flipped at. It was the most recent entry.

Cliff read the entry out loud.

"March 20th. Today I was going to school per normal when my life almost ended."

_I wouldn't mind if it did end_. Rick thought.

"A bus was going to hit me when somebody pushed me aside. We both fell. Before I could thank her though, she got up and ran away."

_Was she scared of your demon face?_ Kai thought.

"I didn't get to see her face. I only saw -"

Cliff stopped reading all of a sudden. He looked pleased.

Screw that. Everybody looked creepily pleased at the next sentence. The brown Cliff, the ginger capped Gray, the beautiful mute Claire, and the tan Kai all looked at Rick.

Rick, having full acknowledgement of what was going to happen next, gulped.

_I only saw a flash of long hair that was in ginger as she tripped and left her shoe. The shoe is all the evidence I needed for my savior. - Trent_

"What a romantic love story." Gray smirked. Rick stared at the page. At last, he could form words upon his lips.

"Does this mean you guys are my fairy godmothers...?"

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**[Thank you to anyone who reviewed!]**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Cinderella – FAIL! (PART TWO)**_


	3. Cinderella - FAIL! Part Two

**Hello~! I did this chappie in a rush, so sorry if it's lacking in humor... ^^" **

**One Spark: Thanks a lot! I try hard to make my fanfics funny. How To Save A Life is one of my favorites too. Glad to see a fan of that song. ^^ Thanks!**

**Whitefang: Twisted is never meant to be expected. XD**

**hmgurl4evr: The only reason I did Rick was because he had long hair. XD Trent can be fooled with that, can't he? Thanks for the one shot btw! -huggles-**

**I'm changing the summary a bit. Hope you don't mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: Strikey-Chan does not own Harvest Moon. I do have Rick's headband, though.**

* * *

**Twisted Fairytales**

**Chapter Two**

**Cinderella – FAIL! [PART TWO]**

* * *

"I seriously can't believe this is happening." Rick rubbed his temples. He was confused. Screw that, he was frustrated. And damn frustrated he was.

"We can't too." Kai said as he stuffed a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Claire nodded in response.

Gray played with his smoothie. "Let me sum it up for you, Rick." he said. "You, the Cinderella, wants to go the ball which is named school. You unexpectedly bumps into your Prince Charming, Trent, and loses a shoe. We," he pointed to Gray, Kai, Claire and Cliff, "are your fairy godmothers as we graciouslly helped you on your quest of love."

Rick closed his eyes. And focused. "Do you _think_," he spat. "This is a shoujo manga or what?"

Kai smirked. "Oh please." he said. "The day this fairytale becomes a shoujo manga is the day when Claire talks to us with her voice."

"It just did." a feminine voice said.

All the boys whipped their heads to the blonde.

The people around them in the canteen whipped their heads to the blonde.

Claire sunk in her seat.

"SHE TALKED! SHE JUST TALKED! SHE OPENED HER MOUTH JUST FOR YOU! YOU BETTER DO THE -"

Rick kicked Kai in his manly part in the middle. "Shut the hell up, idiot!"

_Cliff gave Rick a hard, hard stare. _

_Cliff used stare!_

_Rick is paralyzed!_

_Cliff used bitch-slap! Rick lost 24 HP!_

_Rick used counter! He is still paralyzed!_

"Stop the Pokemon battle already." Gray muttered.

* * *

"Stay. Still."

Kai was apparently tying a headband around Rick's eyes, mouth and hands with Gray, Cliff Claire had went to get Trent. Operation G.T.T.C.T.R. Was taking place this moment.

Rick tried desperately to struggle free and to escape, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, far away, Cliff whipped out his walkie-talkie. The trio were in different places with each one having a walkie talkie to talk with.

"Is Operaton Get Trent To Confess to Rick all set?" Cliff hissed.

"Roger." Gray responded.

"... R-roger." Claire's nervous voice spoke.

"Who's roger?" Kai asked as he was tying the piece of cloth around Rick's hands.

"Your dad. Get ready." Cliff said.

Trent came out in a hallway, with his eyes tied up in a blindfold as well. Claire was with him. Cliff was supposed to be the voice supplier at that time. He followed his cue and walked beside Trent.

"Trent, your Cinderella is a bit shy. So just do what we tell you and everything will work out fine." Cliff said.

Trent said nothing.

Meanwhile, Kai and Gray were handling on how to get Rick to get still. They were having one heck of a time.

"I-is she here...?" Trent said softly.

"Yuppers." Cliff grinned.

Gray had already prepared himself to go to the toilet in case of an emergency.

Claire and Cliff made Trent and Rick move closer until they were able to touch each other's hands.

"OH, MY LOVE!" Trent bellowed.

Kai stiffled a giggle.

"I've been searching for so long!" he said. Gray bit his lip as he swiftly took out his Iphone to record.

"Please, hear these words from the bottom of my heart." he said.

Rick couldn't do anything. Claire just added more fun. "Tell me." she said in a soft voice. Which made the boys laugh even more.

"Since the day you saved me, I'm as grateful as can be." Trent said, bending down on one knee.

He grabbed Rick's hand. "I cannot eat, nor can I sleep. Being number one becomes hard to keep."

Rick shook.

"Thinking of your gigantic shoe makes me weep. I'm ending my pursuit that is so deep."

_My feet isn't that big... _Rick thought.

Claire hurriedly gave Trent Rick's missing shoe. "As I fit you with this shoe, we will be bound together, me to you." Trent finished with a kiss to the hand.

Rick kept still. Completely still.

Trent then opened his blindfold unexpectedly.

"You... YOU!" he yelled in aghast at Cliff, Claire, Kai and Gray. Rick still kept still. "YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART FOR LIFE!" Trent took a step back, and fainted.

Gray turned his Iphone down as he recorded. "It's worth it when I post this on Facebook." he said.

Cliff poked Rick. "Why isn't he movi -"

Rick fell back, and fainted even more dramatically than Trent did.

Everybody roared in laughter.

"I am seriously getting my fifty bucks after this." Gray smirked.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**[Thank you to anyone who reviewed!]**_

_**Next Chapter:  
**_

_**Flamboyant Purple Rapunzel! As A Guy?-!**_


End file.
